fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
Sakura Kino
Sakura Kino (きの さくら Kino Sakura) is the main character of Rainbow Magic Precure. Her alter ego is Cure Rose '(キュアローズ ''Kyua Rōzu). Her catchphrase (Which is mostly used outside of before a battle) is "Let's give it some color!" (色を付けましょう！Iro o tsukemashou!). Her signature color is sakura pink. Appearance Sakura has short brunette hair in a bob with a her bangs being messy, she normally wears a pink t-shirt and has a dark pink skirt along with white knee high socks, black Mary Jane's and a light pink rose flower clip in her hair. Cure Rose has sakura pink hair held up in two pigtails along with pieces of hair near the pigtails giving the illusion of butterfly wings, alongside two other pieces of hair looking like drills at the side of her head. Cure Rose wears a similar light pink outfit to the other members of her team. It consists of, a pink dress with the "Silver Lock" now as a chain belt, along with lace going down the top of the dress to her chest, with a white lace jabot at the bottom and top of the lace, she also has a white lace at the top of the dress and under it, it has pink roses, and in the center there's a pink bow with a matching heart in the middle, a similar bow can be seen at the bottom of the lace, the exception being the lack of the heart in the middle. Cure Rose also has, a white pearl necklace, white gloves with pink lace cuffs, a pink headband with a matching bow, and light pink boots with dark pink accents and ribbons, and white parts at the bottom of the shoe, giving it a cloud or fire effect. (Depends on who you ask.) Personality Sakura is a sweet yet somewhat normal leader of the Rainbow Magic Precure, she likes to embrace her feminine side, who is also kind, and is sensitive to needs of others. Sakura first thought that being a Precure would be quite a bizarre thing, but once she found the rest of the team, she warmed up to the group and to being a Precure, she also cares a lot about Nijiki Island and her family and friends safety. Even though she can get quite sensitive and hardheaded at times. Cure Rose 'Cure Rose '(キュアローズ ''Kyua Rōzu) ''is Sakura's alter ego. She transformed using the catchphrase "Precure! Color Unlock!". Her main color is pink and mainly uses the power of colors, but she can also use the power of flowers. Etymology '''Sakura - Sakura (Or Cherry Blossom when translated into English) is a type of flower that's very popular in Japan. 'Kino '- Kino has no known meaning. 'Cure Rose '- Roses are a very well known flower, there also known for being a symbol of love and passion, most notably red roses. Roses are also commonly used in anime of the "Magical Girl" genre, mainly in Sailor Moon, (As one of Tuxedo Mask's attacks.) Precure, (Mainly with the season Yes! Precure 5 Go! Go! And the character of Milky Rose.) and Revolutionary Girl Utena. (Where it is a big motif for the series.) Trivia * Her Zodiac Sign is Cancer. * She shares a name with a character from Precure Dream Stars, and a mascot character from Pretty Cure All Stars: Haru no Carnival♪ as well as sharing a first name, a similar hairstyle, a similar surname and a birthday with Sakura Kinomoto. This is actually a big homage to the popular Magical Girl anime. * She is the second main Precure to have light pink hair in her Cure form. (The first being Cure Yell from HUGtto" Precure.) Category:Cures Category:Characters Category:Main Cures Category:Main Characters Category:Pink Cures Category:Female Category:Females Category:Female Characters Category:Lead Cures Category:Lead Characters Category:Flower using Cures Category:Rainbow Magic Precure Category:Rainbow Magic Precure Characters Category:Tiffanychan123's Cures